


you said forever now i walk alone past your street

by snazzysapnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzysapnap/pseuds/snazzysapnap
Summary: dream got his drivers license, but didn't want to drive, too afraid of bursting into tears if he drove past a place he and sapnap use to go to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	you said forever now i walk alone past your street

**Author's Note:**

> first mcyt fanfic!  
> yep yep yep, anyways the fic is inspired by the song "drivers license" by oliva rodrigo, go check it out!!!

when dream got his drivers license, it took him two and a half months to actually want to start driving. its not that he didn't know, more or less that he was scared. scared of leaving his driveway and driving somewhere near where he and his ex went to. 

sapnap and dream dated for roughly a year, but were friends for much longer. they met when dream moved into the neighborhood. sapnap came running out his house and practically slammed onto dream out of excitement. he was yelling out gibberish, but you could tell he was excited. sapnap's parents came rushing out as well, pulling sapnap away from dream - who was staring at the shorter boy with wide eyes. 

the two of them were six, and from that day forward they were known to everyone as best friends. they went to the same school, sapnap yelling at all his friends to come and greet the tall blond. dream met all of sapnaps friends, and though it was a little overwhelming, he was content with the fact that he made more friends. 

it was like that for years. he and sapnap were always together, they were inseparable. they grew up together, and it wasn't long till one of them caught feelings. it was extremely cliché, childhood best friends becoming lovers. but just because it was cliché didn't mean it wasn't special. 

dream remembers that day in their junior year of high school. he was sitting outside of the school, waiting for his mom to pick him up. all his friends had already drove away, laughing at him for not having his drivers license. it was cold, after all it was the middle of november. he was wrapped in sapnaps blanket, because sapnap loves taking naps so be brings a blanket to school. 

a car pulled up, and dream just burst into giggles. it was sapnap, but said male was blasting songs that their friend had made. 

"get in looser!" yelled sapnap, unlocking the doors. he let dream put his backpack and blanket in the back, but he was rushing him. "come on dreamy boy! we have places to be!"

dream got into the passenger side, gently closing the door and putting on his seatbelt. he turned to sapnap, "places to be? i have to get home." 

sapnap let out a chuckle, "nope, you're coming with me. i've already talked to your mom, she knows you're with me." 

sapnap drove away, putting the music a little lower. dream didn't respond, only looking out the window after humming in response. dream didn't question where they were going, trusting that his best friend of 11 years wouldn't hurt him. 

ah, there's that word that dream despised. best friend. he didn't want to just be sapnap's best friend, he wants to something more. he wants to be his significant other, his other half, but it was pretty obvious that sapnap didn't like dream that way. dream was sapnap's 'bro' his 'dude' and dream so desperately wanted that to change.

it wasn't quiet, since they were listening to music, but they didn't mutter a word. it was turning dark, sapnap having been driving for roughly 20 minutes. it was pitch black, no other cars in sight, and dream was starting to worry. 

"sapnap where are you taking me?" dream broke the silence, turning to look at sapnap, and god was dream happy it was dark, he didn't need to have sapnap see his blushing face. 

"don't worry dude, we are almost there! what? are you scared of the dark?" sapnap teased dream, knowing that years ago dream was indeed scared of the dark. 

dream scoffed, "no, but i haven't seen another car for 10 minutes. are you going to murder me? how did my mother just let you take me?"

sapnaps phone light up, notifying him that he got a message. before dream could really see who sent it, sapnap snatched it and threw it behind him.

"sapnap!? what the hell was that?!" dream yelled, looking back and finding sapnap's phone on the floor.

"siri, reply to daddy halo with 'im almost there' and dream don't worry about it, we are almost there." 

and sapnap wasn't lying, as he drove into an abandoned movie drive in. dream could see at least 6 other cars, all parked in a circle. sapnap parked right next to a black truck and blue car. his eyes widened when he saw geroge and quackity in the car, they were clapping though dream couldn't hear it. dream turned to the truck, and saw wilbur and phil, who just nodded at him. the window to the truck lowered, tommy and tubbo sticking their heads out, cheering at sapnap and dream.

sapnap coughed, getting dreams attention. "come on, lets get out." 

and they did, sapnap running to the other side of his truck to open the door for dream. dream giggled, but let sapnap do it. he closed the door and led dream to the center, not before grabbing something in his trunk, and that's when dream saw just how many people where there.

all of his and sapnaps friends were there, and he could see them all with their phones out as if they were recording. 

dream turned to sapnap, and his breath hitched. sapnap was carrying a single red carnation, and looked as if he was going to pass out at any second. "sapnap? are you-" 

"DREAM! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" yelled sapnap, making dream flinch at just how loud he was. sapnap took in a shaky inhale, "dream, i love you. and sure, i call you dude and bro but i want to call you babe. ew why did i- anyways! i love you, and not in a friend way. i like like you, i like you so much, i have since we were in middle school. I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!" 

dream could pass out then and there. his pretty eyes shined with unshed tears, and he was blushing a pretty shade of pink. sapnap stood there, eyes never leaving dream as he so desperately wanted dream to respond. 

dream flung himself at sapnap, pecking his lips, "i want to be your boyfriend too." 

"WOO!" sapnap yelled, all the headlights of their friends cars turning on. the silence was broken by the honking of cars, everyone running out their car to congratulate the new couple.

dream remembers that day every day. it was the happiest day of his life. however, this time next year would be the worst. 

their relationship was amazing. they went on dates practically every day, and they just seemed so happy. their friends could see that they were happier now that they were together. nothing really changed with them or the friend group. they all still made fun on dream for being a 17 year old and not having his drivers license. he was the only one that didn't have it, apart from purpled, tommy, tubbo, and ranboo, who were still only freshmen. 

sapnap encouraged dream to try to get his license, but dream was scared. he was one of those people who were terrified of driving. he thought of worse case scenarios when he was behind the wheel. sapnap could jokingly complain, saying he always has to drive, heck, the whole group would complain.

however, their friend group soon got a new person, karl jacobs.

karl was everything dream wasn't. dream was never an insecure person, but he saw the way sapnap stared at karl. karl was short, he was funny, he brought the best out of everyone, he was adorable, he was perfect for sapnap. 

if that didn't make dream feel horrible, the timing of karls arrival was even worse. karl entered the school when dream and sapnap, maybe the whole group, started to break. an argument that he and sapnap had in front of all their friends made their friends chose sides and fight.

he never got to properly meet karl, as the friend group was split due to the fight. karl got to meet the people who sided with sapnap, but not dreams. of course, at the time dream didn't know that this would be the cause of his and sapnaps break up, and that karl would meet the people that were with dream. 

the fight was a big one, and it was the thing that broke their precious group. 

it was a build up, tension slowly rising, emotions being kept until they spilled. sapnap stopped being intimate with dream, and dream felt as if sapnap was loosing interest. sapnap thought dream was uncomfortable, and dream thought sapnap fell out of love. 

dream remembers the moment his relationship with sapnap started, and he also remembers when it ended. 

sapnap was driving dream to his house, the tension in the truck was thick. dream looked out the window and sapnap didn't even put on any music. they fought a week ago, and made up, but it was obvious that they were both still hurt.

when sapnap pulled into dreams driveway, sapnap spoke up. "dream we should talk." 

dream pulled his hand away from the door handle and turned to sapnap. he hummed, staring intently at his hands on his lap. 

"dream, we are destroying our friends. we split them up and who knows if all us will ever be the same. there's been small arguments with all of them, and this started because of us." 

"i know, don't you think i know that? we are the reason our friend group, the people we have been with since 1st grade, is tearing apart."

"dream, i don't want to say this, but maybe we should just end it." 

his breath hitched, eyes welling with tears, "end it? what do you mean?" 

"i mean, lets break up dream. we caused this, because we couldn't communicate. we couldn't talk to each other, and that has to mean something. if we cant talk to each other about our problems, if we cant rely on each other then its obvious we wont last. and we didn't last. here we are, a year into this relationship and were breaking up."

"sapnap, i cant lose you."

"i know dream, but we cant continue like this. we argue all the time. this relationship is hurting both of us. its hurting everyone. tommy and tubbo were crying, saying they cant handle this. they're only sophomores and they're stressed as if they were us seniors. they cant concentrate on anything other than the group, on us. ranboo has been getting 50's on his assignments, and his mother has been on his ass because of it. wilbur hasn't made any lyrics since this started. karl hasn't even met the whole group." 

"sapnap, did you fall out of love with me? im not going to hate you for your answer." 

it was quiet, very quiet, but dream new what it meant. 

"you did, huh? karl caught your eye, didn't he?" 

dream looked at sapnap, watching as he looked at him before turning to the window. 

"i did..." 

dream unlocked the door, gently opening it. he grabbed his backpack, and stood right there in the middle of his driveway. his lanyard jingled, and he looked down at it. dream pulled out sapnaps house key, handing it to him. 

"then i guess this is it," dream was about to close the door, but stopped himself, "if you start dating karl, learn from me, learn from your mistakes in this relationship so you don't do them with him." and with that he closed the door and walked to his house, the tears he was keeping in now being let out. 

two months later and dream was getting his drivers license. he booked this appointment months ago, back when he was with sapnap. sapnap promised to go with him, but things changed.

two months later, the news of sapnap and karl dating spread like wild fire. he wasn't surprised, but it hurt. it hurt seeing sapnap move on, when he was still crying himself to sleep. he couldn't see himself loving someone else as much as he loves sapnap. but it was clear that sapnap could love someone else as much as he loved dream. maybe even more. 

dream saw them in the halls at school. he saw them walking together, holding hands, karls frame being devoured by sapnaps hoodie. he saw them in the lunch room, karls legs on sapnaps lap, the two of them laughing at a joke their group said. speaking of group...

two months later, dream was left alone. one by one his friends went back to sapnap, back to normal. quackity would laugh will karl, him george and karl would disturb the lunch room by yelling, something they never did with dream. skeppy and bad would be helping karl with his homework, something they never did with dream. niki and puffy would practice makeup on him, something they never did with dream. karl just brought the best out of everyone, something dream could never do. 

dream was alone, sure his friends would check up on him, but it was never the same. it wasn't how it was a year ago. it hurt, but what hurt more was seeing the pictures of sapnap and karl going to prom together. 

sapnap and dream always talked about going to prom together, ever since they knew what prom was. dream would say sapnap would look so handsome in a tuxedo, and sapanp would say seeing dream in a tuxedo would be like seeing dream walk down the isle of their wedding. god, they were so young and didn't know a single thing. 

dream didn't go to prom, instead baked with his sister. however, when he was alone he went on instagram and saw the group photos. he saw all his friends enjoying prom. and he was so happy for them but he just wished that maybe if he and sapnap didn't argue maybe he'd be happy right now.

so here dream was, driving god knows where. he had been driving for an hour already, and it was dark. he pulled into the abandoned movie drive in, tearing up as the memories came rushing back. 

dream had already been crying, ever since he entered his car. he drove past sapnaps house, past their school, past the café he and sapnap would have dates in, past the park they had picnics in, past the venue where they saw their first concert together, past zoo he and sapnap had their first real kiss at, past the venue where prom was being held at. 

he still loves sapnap, always will love that hothead. they were best friends, and he misses him so much. he hates that he cant go over and talk to him. he wants everything to go back to normal. well, as normal as it can be. he and sapnap don't have to date again, but if they could be friends again that would put a real smile on dreams face. 

dream got out of his car, getting onto his hood to lay down. he closed his eyes and remembered the days when he and sapnap used to stargaze in the park.

the two were laid on their checkered blanket, pointing out the stars they could see. 

dream sighed, "i wish we could stay like this forever." 

"we could. we could go to college and meet here every week, and then come here once a week when we move in together. we could do this forever." 

"that means im going to have to get my drivers license." 

"you will get your license soon doll, and when you do you can drive to my house and we can go anywhere you want. im excited to see you behind the wheel one day."

"i will one day, and you'll be there when i get my license right?" 

"of course doll, i would never miss it." 

dream sat up quickly, letting out a loud sob. why was he still crying over a break up that happened months ago? why does it still hurt? why does he cry when he remembers something he and sapnap did? why did sapnap move on so quickly? did he really not love him? 

why did he not only lose his boyfriend but his friends? was he that bad at communication that he lost everyone in a blink of an eye? why didn't he try to talk to them? was he that annoying that he drove everyone around him away? 

his head snapped to the sound of the crunching of gravel, and he saw six cars drive into the drive in. but they stopped when they noticed him. the sound of two people yelling his delight caught him off guard. he saw tommy and tubbo run out of technos truck, racing to get on top of dreams car. 

"DREAM! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" tubbo telled, jumping on top of dream. 

"BIG D WE HAVENT SEEN YOU IN MONTHS!" tommy also yelled, landing on top of him and tubbo. 

he heard more doors open and slam close, and noticed that everyone was surrounding his car. they were all dressed in their dresses and tuxedos, looking so very pretty. dream felt out of place, wearing sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. 

"dream, why didn't you go to prom?" quackity asked, looking up at dream who was now sitting in between tommy and tubbo. 

"oh.. i uh didn't have anyone to go with. i didn't even have any friends to go with. i didn't want to seem like a loser going to prom with no date or friends." 

"but dream, you have us!" tubbo yelled, holding dreams hand. 

"do i really? i drove you all away from me. i was the reason why our friend group broke. and when everyone came back together i was too sad to do anything so i never reconnected with any of you guys. i lost all of you guys, i practically ignored all of you. and i couldn't just ask to go to prom with you guys." 

everyone was quiet, but nikis crying broke the silence. 

"im sorry, i don't mean to cry but we are so ignorant. dream was going thought something so difficult and we didn't even check up on him. he lost his boyfriend, his bestfriend in a day, and then lost half of us the next day, then slowly lost everyone else. we never checked up on his and assumed he just didn't want to be friends with us anymore." 

tubbo immediately hugged dream, holding him and never wanting to let go, scared that dream will leave him again. 

another car drove into the movie drive in, and tommy immediately went to hug dream as well. it was no surprise seeing karl and sapnap come out of the car. the two walked up to the group, making eye contact with dream. 

dream in all honesty got scared, "oh uh hi.. ill be on my way, bye everyone!"  
he gently pulled tommy and tubbo away from him, watching as they carefully got off his car. he unlocked his door and started the car, almost closing the door when he heard sapnap talk. 

"guess we all finally saw dream behind the wheel."

dream was tired of crying, but he couldn't help it. he turned to sapnap, giving him a small nod. with that he closed the door, and drove off. he couldn't handle speaking to sapnap yet. hell, he might not be able to speak to karl any time soon. he drove past all the places he and sapnap used to go to, eyes tearing up but never letting his tears fall. 

at least sapnap got to see him behind the wheel, driving like he said he would.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> comments and kudos are greatly appriciated!  
> i apologize for any errors, i wrote this at 1 am on a school night.  
> follow me on twitter @snazzysapnap  
> or https://twitter.com/snazzysapnap


End file.
